


The Lap Dance

by 3todream3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abusive Unkar Plutt, Consensual Sex, Domestic Violence, Elevators, F/M, Lap Sex, Oral Sex, Protective Kylo Ren, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sugar Daddy, Tenderness, knight in shining armor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3todream3/pseuds/3todream3
Summary: A broody businessman walks into a strip club. A perky brunette catches his eye. You know where this goes...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo
Comments: 107
Kudos: 222





	1. The Girl

It smelled like Aqua Velvet, sweat, and sex. It always took her a minute to get used to the stench when she opened the swinging doors that transported her to another world. The neon lights and loud fuckboy music seemed to attract a large clientele every evening which was good for her but bad for her olfactory system.

She hadn’t worked at this place for long. Only two months. Just long enough to pay her rent on time for once and eat something other than ramen. She often perused prison Tik Tok to jazz up the block of noodles she bought at The Dollar Tree for cheap.

But last night she feasted—grilled chicken with a side of fresh broccoli. She hardly ever ate anything that was green (or fresh for that matter). Her oven didn’t know what to do when she turned it on for the first time in months. Her gas bill was current and so was the water bill. It felt good to have things paid for before they were due. A feat she’d never accomplished since being kicked out of the foster system at eighteen-years-old a few years ago. Living hand-to-mouth every day of her life had exhausted her. She finally could breathe and relax.

Yes, life was getting better for her financially. She’d never had any extra money. Ever. There was only one downside to making bank every night.

Rey loathed her job.

__*__

Kylo Ren stepped into “Fantasy Island” reluctantly. He hoped his Italian leather shoes wouldn’t be ruined by God-knows-what on the floor. Never one to frequent strip clubs, he did so tonight by blocking out the thoughts about all the nasty germs that lurked on every surface of this place. His travel-size hand sanitizer that smelled like lavender and alcohol was tucked nicely in his suit pants pocket.

He’d been dragged here by his coworkers at the last minute. Kylo was usually the old man who stayed at the office working, never leaving to have a beer with the guys. But tonight, he was a team player. His boss, an old crotchety man by the name of Snoke, told him in order to move up the corporate ladder, he needed to start being apart of the team. He was slotted to be a VP soon. He even had his sights on taking Snoke’s job one day.

It was just his luck that the first outing he agreed to would be at a strip club filled with STD’s and all sorts of communicable diseases. He’d make some grueling small talk, look at some tits, and head home where he could be alone in his spacious home. He was good at being alone.

He’d be more personable godammit if he didn’t hate people so much.

”Ren!” A voice yelled from across the VIP table his coworkers had commandeered for the night that sat front and center of the stage.

His eyes slanted towards Hux. He was the only guy who seemed to hate Kylo but would kiss his ass at the same time.

“Ever been here before?” Hux asked with a weird, forced smile.

”No,” Kylo answered shortly, hoping that would do for the small talk tonight.

”You’ll like it. The women here are top-notch. Much better than the other clubs in town. They actually have all of their teeth.”

Another reason Kylo hated these places. The men had the audacity to be super critical of the women who worked here when they themselves had a heart of stone and a face only a mother could love. Even he was a sight for sore eyes. The scar across his face made women look the other way.

Kylo hated that he was here, but hopefully, he wouldn’t have to come again.

He took a swallow of his beer and nodded back to Hux. He’d reached his limit on speaking words for the night. Hux seemed to get the idea and went on watching the show in front of them.

Kylo tried to get into the gorgeous woman who flew around the pole with impressive ease. He really tried. He watched her spin and gyrate which drove the men he came with crazy. Hell, the tall blonde was so stacked she’d also make anyone drool. Yep, he knew something was wrong with him. She should’ve made him hard and want to shove dollar bills in her tiny g-string, but yet there he sat. Unmoved. Unimpressed.

The sad part was that no one seemed to do it for him. He knew he liked women. He’d had a few relationships, but nothing ever stuck. His high expectations got in the way of every aspect of his life. He was hard to please. Women didn’t usually like that in a man.

Kylo took a year before he finally found the house he wanted to buy, months to get the perfect car, and he took an hour every morning getting his hair coiffed just right. He wasn’t going to find a woman instantly as picky as he was. Falling in love took time, and he didn’t have any. He was married to his work. Another thing women didn’t care for.

He was doomed to having a relationship with his hand for all eternity. A fate he wouldn’t wish on his worst enemy (even Hux). He felt sad, watching the men around him fall all over the women who only did it for the money. The men would never find someone to have a relationship with here in this place, much less to fall in love with.

”Do you need another, Sir?” A small voice called out barely above the bumping noise in the club.

His eyes looked to the voice and his chest contracted a bit. It hurt for a second but the rush of endorphins hit his brain and made him feel something.

 _What the hell was that?_ he asked himself, realizing he actually had a heart beating in his chest.

The brunette with a beaming smile had come into view, and that was when the tunnel vision began.

__*__

“What are you having? I’ll go grab another,” Rey spoke again to the man who didn’t speak. She hoped he’d answer her soon because her awkward self didn’t do well if the conversation had to go beyond the drink order.

“Um, yes. Yes, please. The IPA you have on tap is fine,” the huge man finally uttered. She couldn’t tell if he was upset with her for interrupting the show or not. After all, Phasma was up there--one of their best.

Rey knew she wasn’t the prettiest woman in the club. The strippers who worked here were the best of the best and could easily win any beauty contest hands down. She was lucky to be the cocktail waitress at such a popular place. Even though she hated it, she couldn’t leave the money.

She didn’t make the tips the strippers did every night, but even a basic server did well at “Fantasy Island.” She didn’t know how or why she made any money at all. Rey didn’t think she was pretty by any means, and she definitely didn’t have the body the other ladies had. She tried dressing skimpy, making sure she flaunted what assets she did have. It seemed to do the trick, but Rey figured the men were drunk enough to feel sorry for her and throw some cash her way.

Pausing for a beat or two, she stood in front of the big guy because he looked like a deer in headlights when he looked at her. When he didn’t say anything else, she turned on her heel and left to get his drink.

Rey glanced in a mirror as she walked to the bar to make sure she didn’t have anything in her teeth or that her schoolgirl outfit was still in place. The way he looked at her made her a bit self-conscious. She couldn’t tell if she had annoyed him or if he wanted to devour her.

She kind of like the thought of the latter.

 _Stop it, Rey!_ She scolded herself. _Don’t even think about the clientele that way. Besides, who wants a nobody like you when they can have the likes of Phasma and the others?_

The men who came here weren’t usually the best society had to offer. She’d gotten used to that fact. The more she distanced herself, the better.

But, damn. If that guy didn’t wake up something inside her by the way he looked at her.

__*__

_What the hell just happened?_

The most beautiful creature had just asked for his drink order, and he acted as if he’d never seen a woman before. And what a woman she was. Brunette, had a smile like a sun, and a perfect, round ass that peeked out of the littlest plaid skirt.

Damn. He was hard just watching her head to the bar.

“You should ask for a private dance with her,” Hux interrupted his ogling of the server who had just blindsided him.

“What?” Kylo was about to bite Hux’s head off for speaking, but he thought better of it.

“Just ask her for a dance. They have a private room where it all happens,” Hux explained.

“What are you talking about?” Kylo tried to play dumb. He wasn’t very good at it.

“I saw how you looked at her. You want her.”

“You’re seeing things, Hux.” Kylo really hoped Hux couldn’t see his cock standing at attention. Luckily there was a table hiding the evidence of his attraction.

“Whatever you say. I’m just telling you that if you want, you can ask for a private dance.”

“She’s a server. She doesn’t do that kind of thing, does she?” Kylo was now intrigued, beginning to fantasize about what would happen if he were alone with her.

“They can all be bought. Why do you think they work here?” Hux answered, and Kylo cringed at the misogynistic answer.

He was attracted to this woman whom he’d just met. He could throw his money around and pay to be alone with her.

But was he that kind of man? And was she that kind of woman?

__*__

Rey took her time bringing the beer back to the VIP table. Her stomach was a ball of nerves, and her mind couldn’t stop thinking about the dark-eyed man since she’d left his table. Thankful she only spilled a little beer while holding the pint with shaking hands, she was finally able to set it down in front of him.

At the sight of his longish locks, her fingers tingled. All she wanted to do was run her fingers through that mane of his. Men touched her at work all the time without permission. She’d been slapped on her ass more times than she could count. She could touch his hair, right? It was just hair.

 _No! You can’t like the sleazeballs. They’re here for one thing._ Her inner monologue was quite the bitch tonight.

“Can I get you anything else?” she choked out right as their eyes locked. _Well, shit,_ she said to herself. She didn’t need to feel this way over a handsome man she didn’t even know.

How her legs were even holding her up as his dark eyes bore through her she didn’t have a clue.

“Um,” he paused.

She waited, hoping he had more to say.

“Um, I do want something else.”

“Oh? Do you need a menu? We have great hot wings.”

She watched a smile tug at the sides of his full lips as he shook his head no.

“I, uh, have a proposition for you.”


	2. The Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note updated tags!

“Excuse me?” Rey questioned not really comprehending the words stumbling out of that pretty mouth of his. She couldn’t quite hear him over the music. Rose was now on stage, and her heavy-metal playlist seemed extra loud tonight. AC/DC blared as Rose flung her body aggressively around the pole. The crowd went wild as all her clothes finally hit the floor on the beat with the guitar solo. 

The businessman’s body became rigid when she asked him to repeat himself. Was this hot man just as awkward as she was? 

“What did you say?” she asked.

He leaned into her personal space from where he sat without hesitation. 

As if getting close to women he hardly knew was normal for him. 

As if he knew he dominated any space that was graced with his presence. 

As if he could sense that he melted her panties with that penetrating stare thing he had going. 

Rey didn’t flinch in response to him like she usually did when the men got too close. She didn’t fear the back of his hand or being pushed to the floor. She gave him bonus points because he didn’t want to make her vomit. She actually wanted to be near him.

“I said I have a proposition for you.” He took a drink from the beer she just set on the table. He wiped the tiniest bit of foam from his lips with a swipe of his tongue. It was the sexiest thing she’d seen in the place, and she’d seen a lot.

“Okaaay,” she said bewildered, trying to figure this guy out. 

She got hit on plenty, but she wasn’t usually the end game for the patrons. She was just the appetizer before the main course. The dancers were the hot commodity, the ones the men wanted and came here for. She made her rent by flashing a bit of skin and her girl-next-door smile. 

No one wanted more from her. 

She slid in and out of the tables, delivering drinks to distracted men. She found the job hard enough to stomach just being the cocktail waitress. But being a stripper, she didn’t know how the girls could do it, having the disgusting clientele constantly pawing at them.

“I heard there, uh, are, um, private rooms…here...and…” As he fumbled with his words, her eyes caught wind of a large presence in her periphery. It was Plutt, no doubt, who waddled about, making his rounds to police everyone who worked for him. He was the main reason she hated her job so much, but she was caught in a catch 22 situation--work for an abusive ass hole or not have food and a roof over her head. She’d lived too much of her life not knowing where her next meal would come from, so working for an awful boss won out over the alternative. 

Because of Plutt’s rule over every aspect of his club, Rey knew she had to keep up appearances in this godawful place. She had learned how to smile nicely at the jerks when she really wanted to kick all of them in the balls. For some reason, the businessman didn’t quite fit in here and didn’t give off the usual douchebag vibes.

“Oh, good God, Ren!” A redheaded man threw something at the dumbfounded man. “Darling, what he wants is a private lap dance from you. Can’t you tell that or are you really that daft?” 

Usually, Rey enjoyed meeting someone who shared a similar accent as she had. She’d chat about where they were from in the UK and how they made it to the U.S. But this posh prick was one she decided she didn’t need to get to know. Nasty and condescending weren’t attributes she liked in men. 

“For fuck’s sake, Hux,” the dark-haired man spoke through his teeth. If looks could kill, the redhead would be dead and no amount of CPR would bring him back. Her spine shivered as she imagined being alone with a man so intense. It frightened and intrigued her at the same time.

Rey was flattered that someone like him would want her, but the more she thought about it, the request horrified her. She didn’t know how to dance much less give a lap dance. The girls had always talked about them, and bouncing her ass on a stranger’s cock was something she didn’t want to do, no matter how attractive the man was. No way would she take part in something so degrading. She already worked in a strip club; she didn’t need to cheapen herself any further. 

“Um, I’m sorry, but I’m just a cocktail waitress. I don’t do private dances,” she responded as fast as she could and ran to the employee’s only room at the back of the club without looking back. 

She knew she’d just broken a rule of Plutt’s--never refuse an offer from a customer. 

She’d hoped Plutt was out of earshot when he’d passed by the table only moments earlier. She didn’t need him making her life miserable. She’d seen what happened to girls who didn’t follow the rules. They were out on the streets, blackballed immediately, and unable to get a job at any of the clubs in town (or at a fast food place for that matter). She made a deal with the devil by working here.

Before she could get to the lounge, she screamed as she found her back pushed to the wall, and a giant hand violently wrapped around her throat. The tight grip clenched, silencing her scream in an instant.

Panic paralyzed her body. 

Apparently, Plutt had heard it all. 

__*__ 

“Ren! I didn’t mean to interfere, but I’ve never seen anyone fail at talking to women like you do. I mean, it was quite comical to watch you stutter in front of such a nobody.” 

“Fuck off!” were the last words Kylo spoke to Hux as he bolted from the VIP table. Something about that girl intrigued him and the need to know her more drove him to find her. He wasn’t really wanting a lap dance (it’d definitely be nice), but he honestly wanted to chat. He should’ve known she’d take it the wrong way. He had no other motives other than learning more about the girl who made him feel something for the first time in a long time.

He tried finding where she escaped to in the packed place, but it was next to impossible. The flashing lights in the pitch-black room could make Lewis and Clark lose their way. He’d gotten turned around and found himself backed into a dark corner hidden from the rest of the club. 

Taking a glance around, Kylo realized this area must be where modesty and morals came to die. Scantily clad bodies of all kinds were wrapped in each other, giving pleasure in ways he’d only seen on a computer screen. Not a prude by any stretch, he felt like he needed to go to confession to rid his mind of the debauchery he had witnessed in the back of the strip club.

_At least I had the decency ask for a private room_ , he reasoned with himself. He wasn’t a bad guy for wanting privacy with her. It was better than what these people were doing. 

Kylo spun in all directions to try and get his bearings and finally locked in on the _Employees Only_ sign and thought of her. Didn’t he see her run this way? 

Drawn to the red light of the hallway, he noticed a huge man yelling at what looked to be the waitress he’d become very fond of in the past half hour. 

And what he saw made him lose his mind.

Kylo unbuttoned the starched collar around his neck because his blood began to boil as he noticed her slender neck caught in the grip of the monster’s hand. The gargoyle of a man outweighed her by at least three hundred pounds, and he could easily snap her in half if he wanted to. Why did the guy feel he had permission to lay a hand on her? 

He found his body hurtling through the crowd, making a beeline to her. She might have refused him earlier, but he wouldn’t stand by and let her get abused. 

“You’re done here! Pack your shit and get out!” the man yelled, releasing her from his grip a mere two seconds before Kylo appeared.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she gasped for a breath. 

Kylo wanted to chase after the asshole who disappeared through a back door, but his attention quickly turned to the frightened girl, staring into the void. He disengaged from the anger swelling up in the back of his brain, pushing down the need to find the man who dared to hurt her. His focus became her.

“You okay?” he asked, raking his hands through his hair to get it out of his eyes.

She shook her head back and forth, letting him know she definitely wasn’t ok. Her poor body looked so small and fragile in that moment. All he wanted to do was wrap her in his arms and keep her from that evil man.

“I,” she paused, gasping for a breath. “I don’t know what…” Another short breath. Then another. Her palm flattened to the wall as if to balance herself.

“You don’t have to say anything. I’m not going anywhere until I know you’re safe.

Her wet eyes fluttered to his. 

“I don’t know what I’m going to do.” Her voice struggled to make words.

A tear meandered down her cheek and his chest ached, seeing her pain.

Without thinking, he scooped her to his body. She shook like a leaf when he did.

“I won’t hurt you,” Kylo reassured her as his embrace tightened. He began steering their bodies through the crowd, searching for a way out.

“My things,” she whispered in her now raspy voice. 

“I’ll buy you new things. You’re not staying here a moment longer.” 

“But…”

“I’ll come back to get your things. If anything goes missing, they’ll have to deal with me.” His voice was forceful but gentle. 

“Okay,” she uttered. 

“I’d like to take you home.” What he really wanted to say was he was bringing her to his apartment, but he refrained. She’d been through enough already that she didn’t need to deal with his sudden urge to take care of her.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“Um, yes. Yes, I do.” 

Kylo finally found the exit where the quiet noise of the streets welcomed them. The bass was the only sound coming from the club, and he was glad to be out of that mess. The fresh air cleared his head, and he could finally focus on the woman before him.

“But I don’t know you.” Even though she sounded skeptical, she didn’t leave his embrace.

Without another beat, he reached in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. 

“Here. It has everything in it. Credit cards and my driver’s license. You can keep it as long as you want.” She took it and carried it with her as he walked down the side street to where his car was parked. “I’ll even give you my phone and the code. You can check me out all you want.” 

“You’d let me look at your phone?”

“Sure. I’ve nothing to hide.” 

She looked suspicious.

“Is that a big deal?” he asked.

“It’s just most guys don’t even let me touch their phone, much less give anyone access to it.”

“Well, then. I guess you can trust me then?”

“I guess so,” she said with a smile. He finally felt her relax in his arms.

They didn’t speak the rest of the way to his car. He listened to the street lights flicker above them as they walked still attached to the other. He didn’t let go until they made it to his Audii where she let him open the door and guide her down into the passenger seat by holding her small hand in his. He did all the chivalrous things he could do to keep her trusting him. He didn't want to screw this up.

“Now, let’s get you home.” And he drove off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Kudos and comments make we write faster!


	3. The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He drives her home, and yadda, yadda, yadda, she invites him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I upped the chapter count. Don’t hate me. We are almost there!
> 
> Thank you for reading my first foray back into writing since the springtime. I’m using this one to dust off the old writing cobwebs. After I finish this story, I will get back and complete “You Should See Me in a Crown”. Check it out if you haven’t already. I have a few other stories you might like as well.
> 
> I have no beta. All mistakes are mine.

“Kylo?” 

“Yeah?”

“Your given name is Kylo?” she snickered a bit under her breath. He wasn’t offended. His name had been the brunt of jokes his entire life.

“So?” He’d heard all the teasing about it, so he was pretty numb to it by now.

He pulled his foot off the accelerator just a bit and turned down the radio to focus more on her. He didn’t want to get her home sooner than he had to. He’d enjoyed watching her scroll through his phone for the first fifteen minutes of the trip. She’d quickly moved to his wallet after calling him “boring”. He guessed having no social media presence or social life wasn’t all that exciting for her. 

He watched from the corner of his eye as she examined his driver’s license like Spencer Reid on Criminal Minds. She’d have all his info memorized before he got her home. He was sure of it.

“It’s just not that common of a name. Were you raised by hippies or something?” she laughed. Seeing her happy made him okay with being the brunt of her jokes. 

“They weren’t exactly hippies, but they definitely had a unique way of thinking.” He liked having her on the passenger side. It felt natural. Right. He never talked about his family, but he seemed okay with it around her.

“Turn right here at the light. I live in the tall complex above Kyber’s Pawn Shop and Liquor Store.”

“That’s quite the combination.”

“Well, you’re not used to it. Where I’ve grown up, those kinds of places are always around. People pawn their shit every day to get money to get drunk, high, or pay the bills.”

Could he turn around now and take her away? It wouldn’t be kidnapping, would it? He couldn’t imagine her life in this place. He had everything and was mad at the world. She had nothing and beamed with happiness. He wondered if that was what drew him to her in the first place. Opposites in every way. 

The light always attracted the dark. 

Kylo slowed to take the turn and slammed on the brakes when he heard a huge guffaw come out of her body.

“Kriff, you scared me!” he chuckled when he saw what had made her laugh so hard.

“How many condoms can one hide in a wallet?” she giggled as she pulled out his string of prophylactics

“Safety first,” he answered honestly. He didn’t use them much, but he knew when he did, he’d need a whole bunch of them. 

“Well, this right here is a lot of safe sex!”

If she only knew what he was thinking, she’d realize real fast that she’d need every one of those condoms with how much he wanted her. But for right now, he’d settle for her safely getting to her apartment instead of safe sex. 

If she wanted more, well, he’d leave that up to her.

Kylo parked on a side street and tilted his head above his steering wheel to look up at her building. He knew what kind of complex this was--government housing. It was tall, industrial, and dilapidated. Built to house as many people as it could for as little money as possible, it became the home to the poorest of the poor in the city. The urge to take her to his apartment on the other side of the river increased as he noticed sketchy people lurking in every corner. She wasn’t safe, and it would take everything in him to leave her here.

“Damn. That’s a tall building. Please tell me your place isn’t way up there.” He didn’t know if a building like this had a working elevator, and he didn’t want to take the stairs. 

“I’m on the sixty-sixth floor.” 

“How many floors are in this thing?” he asked.

“One hundred and five,” she answered back. Well, at least it wasn’t the top floor.

“Please tell me there’s an elevator.”

“It’s nothing special, but we do have one that works. There are a few others, but they’ve been out of commission for a long time.”

“That’s good news. I mean, about the one elevator working. You should call the super and get them to fix the others.”

A burst of uncontrollable laughter came over her. 

“What did I say?”

“Kylo, we live in two different worlds.”

“And what world do I live in?”

“The one where someone fixes things that are broken. That doesn’t happen around here.”

He didn’t say anything. Just gave her time to speak if she wanted. He couldn’t fathom her struggles and wouldn’t dare devalue her by talking about his abandonment issues and lack of human contact. He at least had had his basic needs met his entire life.

“You might want these,” she said as she handed him his wallet and phone, snapping him out of his thoughts. “You’re a good guy, aren’t ya?” No one had ever said that to him before.

The touch was slight as she gave him back his things, but he noticed it. Did she? She paused briefly, letting her flesh touch his. It was just a hand touch across the gear shift, but the jolt that hit him when her hand touched his made his body buzz. The lock of their stare held for just as long as the touch did, but the intensity of it all thickened all around them. The brown tendrils of her hair framed her face, making her hazel eyes pop.

“Um, do you mind if I walk you to your door? I’d feel better, knowing I got you home in one piece.”

He saw a small smile curve on the right side of her face.

“I don’t mind at all.”

Kylo swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched her exit his car in her skimpy clothes. The white shirt tied in a knot right below her breasts just about did him in. He could tell there was some sort of black lacy bra under there, but he only got short glimpses. He didn’t want her to catch him staring at her tits the whole way home. The short skirt was a whole other area he tried to avoid gawking at but failed at miserably. 

Maybe she’d let him in tonight. He wasn’t ready to go home just yet. He wasn’t even asking for sex (which would be nice), but, kriff, he just wanted to be near her and watch her. How she made her tea (she had to drink tea; she was British, wasn’t she?), where she liked to read, how she looked when she slept. There were so many questions he had about her, and he couldn’t leave without them being answered.

How was he already this far gone?

\--*--

Rey should’ve been embarrassed with her bare ass sitting on his leather, but she felt the warmth from the heated seats and somehow didn’t feel like a cheap whore, sitting in her schoolgirl outfit and her lacy thong in such an expensive vehicle. This guy didn’t make her feel cheap like most did for where she worked and where she lived; he actually made her feel like she mattered and was worth fighting for. 

She saw his fiery eyes when he rescued her after Plutt almost choked her to unconsciousness. Those eyes were ready to kill. She knew Plutt was a lucky man for ducking out when he did. Kylo was taller than most men and built like a brick wall. 

And his hands. _Those_ hands. She could fit two of her hands in just one of his. She fought the urge to hold his hand the whole way home. Those hands could have done some damage to Mr. Plutt for sure.

 _Damn_ , she thought. She gulped when she realized they could probably do some damage to her, too. She clenched her thighs together, just thinking about the sheer size of those fingers. She had trouble hiding the shiver that went down her spine.

He’d been a perfect gentleman the whole way to her place, and she had fun having complete access to his personal life, trying to find something wrong with him hidden somewhere on an app on his phone. The only conclusion she put together was that Kylo was hot, rich, quiet, and nice. It’d been a long time since she’d met anyone that wasn’t using her for her body. 

“That’s a lot of buttons,” Kylo said as she watched him observe the small panel on the elevator. There was barely enough room for the two of them here. Not that she minded. “Do you ever have to take the stairs?”

“All the time. This time of night no one is really using it, so we’re lucky we didn’t have to wait long.” She could tell he was used to the finer things in life. 

She pressed the number 66 (it was sticky by who-knows-what) and settled her back to the stainless steel wall, happy that tonight no one had pissed in the elevator. It was a common occurrence and almost made her take the stairs tonight. Almost. She knew she lived in a shithole, and having him see it up close and personal made her ashamed. A feeling she knew all too well.

To her surprise, he leaned his shoulder against the wall and hovered mere inches from her. His body almost filled the elevator itself. She seemed to fit perfectly in the spaces his body didn’t occupy. A glimpse of him wrapped around her in bed made her breath hitch. She glanced his way, hoping he couldn’t hear her heart beating. It echoed in her ears, and she couldn’t imagine how it’d echo in this small space. He gave her a slight smile that made her forget herself for the briefest of moments.

“Well, you certainly are a man who gets what he wants.”

“What makes you say that?” His body inched to hers. She thought the walls of the elevator should be on fire by now with how much heat his body emanated.

“I refused a private audience with you, and here we are, alone in an elevator.”

“Ah, yes. It seems to look that way, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, it does. You must have a slew of women at your disposal...hence all the condoms.” 

She watched him move away from her and press his back flat to the wall beside her. He crossed his arms across the broad chest, the buttons seemed strained on his starched shirt. She hoped they would hold because a button flying off and ricocheting around this small space could be dangerous.

“Looks can be deceiving, um,” he stopped mid-sentence, looking confused. His head turned slowly. “What is your name? I’m so sorry I haven’t asked until now.”

“It’s Rey, and it’s okay. I’m used to being in the background.”

“You have no idea, do you?” 

Before she could respond, his body rolled to face her. His elbows made a cage around her head. His bated breath tickled her ear.

Her eyes grew wide, not with fear but surprise. 

“Did I scare you?”

One breath. 

Two breaths.

Three breaths. 

She gathered her thoughts, trying to figure out how to speak.

“No,” she finally choked out.

“Is this okay with you?”

Her fingers squeezed the skin of her legs as she nodded her head yes.

She screamed in excitement when she felt her body being lifted up the wall when he grabbed her ass. 

“You have no idea how much men want you. How beautiful you are.” Her legs instinctively wrapped around his body and settled right where she could feel how much he wanted her.

His hips gave the smallest of thrusts which made the two of them both moan. He felt so good, and she already dripped for him.

She leaned to his lips, hoping to taste him, but the elevator had other plans. 

_DING_! 

The rude noise interrupted their private interlude. The doors opened, waking them from their lustful encounter. Neither one moved.

“We seem to have arrived at my floor.”

Rey slid down from his body, and she gingerly took his hand. When her fingers interlocked with his, she knew she’d let him do whatever he wanted with her once the door of her apartment closed behind them.

“Kylo, how would you like that private dance now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? 
> 
> I took a poll on Twitter about what kind of sex they’ll have in the next chapter. I can’t wait to show you!
> 
> Follow me at 3todream3 if you’d like!


	4. The Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make it to her apartment and yadda, yadda,yadda...they live happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a Twitter poll a couple of weeks ago about what kind of sex these two would have in this chapter. Everyone had a choice to vote for tender sex, rough sex, or face sitting. What did the majority choose, you ask? Strap in, grab a drink, and read what everyone chose! Oh, and that silly innocence test that floated around twitter made its way into this chapter! I’m totally not addicted to Twitter, Twitter polls, or Reylo Twitter.

“Mr. Ren, do I need to remind you that there is no touching in the private room?” Rey teased Kylo after they’d finally stumbled into her tiny apartment. Once their bodies collided in the elevator, the Kraken had unleashed a desire more fierce than she’d felt in her entire sexual life. 

Never before had unlocking the multiple deadbolts on her apartment door been so hard, putting the key in the keyholes was proving to be impossible. His octopus hands wouldn’t stop touching her all over, and his soft lips that pressed to the crook of her neck made it hard to concentrate. 

As the time slowed down in the hallway, she couldn’t help but sing his praises under her breath for how well he could feel her up on the short walk from the elevator to her front door. Her tits and ass had never felt so alive underneath his hands. But in the same breath, she also cursed the series of deadbolts that kept them from getting into her apartment quickly. 

Steady, Rey. One more key. You can do this! she coached herself along, her trembling fingers betrayed her. She was pretty sure Kylo knew exactly how to put his key in her lock. She internally rolled her eyes at herself because her sexual maturity seemed not much higher than a frat boy. 

A few days before, an innocence test had floated around the staff at “Fantasy Island”. She was embarrassed to share her score with the ladies who worked with her. They’d all lived life to the fullest with no inhibitions and kinks galore. She wasn’t a virgin, but she’d not performed most of the things on the list that her counterparts had done. She was vanilla as they came. She had the lowest score of them all and secretly wished she had explored the opposite sex a little more.

Tonight, she’d change all that, and check off a few more boxes and maybe increase her score a little. But first, she’d have to get Mr. Likes-to-Touch-a-Lot under her control.

\--*--

How was he going to keep his hands off her? He hadn’t even kissed her lips yet or seen her naked, and yet, he felt like a caged animal ready to pounce once they were freed from captivity.

Kylo wanted to help her with the locks, but it was too much fun teasing her, watching her fumble around. He particularly liked how soft the curve of her hips felt on his palms and how the delicate flesh of her neck tasted like sea salt and caramel. He estimated that he could encircle her waist with his hands, and he imagined how easy it’d be to maneuver her around his body-pulling her to and fro. He’d been hard since the elevator, and his cock twitched thinking about how good she’d feel. 

“It’s not much, but it’s home,” he heard her say in a small voice. The sound of the keys hit a nearby countertop, and he looked around the tiny room. His closet was bigger than her apartment. It dumbfounded him that her tiny kitchen, twin bed, and Ikea table could fit amongst his Armani suits and hundreds of pairs of shoes. He felt a slight twinge of guilt. How could he live lavishly while she seemed to scrape together everything she owned in this tidy box of an apartment?

He’d have to be gentle with her--there was no room here to get rough in her tiny place. He couldn’t fuck her senseless and break her things. He couldn’t push her up against the wall for fear of ripping a hole in the cheap drywall or take the chance of breaking her only table if he threw her on it. The nicknacks she collected looked so nice on their shelves. He’d hate to break the things she worked hard for. 

“I like it.” He cast his eyes to the bed. Such a small piece of furniture for his body type, but he’d make it work...for her. 

“You’re just saying that. It’s a dump really.” He watched her wrench her hands on the knot of her white shirt. He hated to see her feel this way about where she lived. 

“Do you pay for everything yourself?” He grabbed her hands and felt her immediately relax.

“Yeah.”

“Everything you own has been because of your hustle and hard work?” Her eyes looked up to him through her long lashes.

She nodded her head yes.

“Then you should be proud.” His hands cupped her face, tilting her chin up so he could see her more fully. He’d been dying to kiss her ever since he saw her, and he wouldn’t waste another moment. His head tilted down chest tightened when he heard her gulp. He could feel every hair on the back of his neck stand up as the excitement of kissing her rushed through his body.

\--*--

She wanted to kiss him badly, but she’d made up her mind and formulated a plan on the fly to seduce this man. She wasn’t going to make it easy for him (even if she was ready to give herself to someone she’d just met). Something about Kylo let her be herself around him, and she’d not felt safe with men in a long time. Maybe the safety came from his act of protecting her at the club. She’d not ever had an advocate on her side, and it felt nice.

Always fantasizing about the perfect lover, Kylo exceeded every expectation of her very limited experience. Let’s face it. She’d not been around many stellar men as she’d grown up in the foster care system, being bounced around from one house to the next. There weren’t many prime examples of a good man at “Fantasy Island” either.

Being able to be herself around him and not having to act like a different person felt good for a change. She’d enjoyed teasing him in the car and watching the ears that poked out from his shaggy hair turn red when she teased him. Rey welcomed the feeling of wanting to play lover’s games with him. All these emotions rolled up into one glorious knot in her gut, and she hoped those nerves marked the beginning of what would be more than a one night stand. 

And if it ended up being a one-time thing, she wanted to make it last and draw it out as long as possible.

In the millisecond before his lips touched hers, she did the impossible--she turned her head. How she refused him, she hadn’t a clue, and she could feel him tense when she didn’t follow his lead. 

Her mouth moved to his earlobe with a steadfast purpose. 

She imagined herself being The Big Bad Wolf, telling him what big ears you have and proceed to nibble the hell out of them. But until then, she’d have to show some restraint or until she gave in.

“I told you, ‘No touching!’ Now, go take a seat on the bed,” she whispered in his ear as she drew a line down his jacket collar, slowly and seductively hitting each hand-done stitch before pushing him away from her. Kylo’s jaw flexed as his nostrils puffed like a bull about to rush through a red cape. 

With only three steps backward, his calves hit the mattress. He didn’t move, only stared at her. He looked like a man drowning, suspended underwater, waiting for her to save him. 

“I said take a seat.” The dominance in her voice surprised her. 

His knees bent, and he plopped himself on the foot of her bed that now looked tiny with him on it. The colors of the boho green and gold pillows on her bed popped behind his dark suit. He looked odd sitting there in her funky, hand-me-down apartment. He stuck out like a sore thumb. All put together in clothes that cost way more than she would ever make in a year. He even smelled expensive, like leather and sandalwood. She, on the other hand, bought her beauty products at the dollar store and was happy to have a place to bathe and a bar of soap she didn’t have to share with anyone. 

She finally found the courage to speak. She wouldn’t let this night pass without having a little fun. He looked so strong and delicious sitting there with his dark eyes fixed on her. 

“I didn’t honor your request back at the club for a private audience, but I thought you might appreciate a little something from me now,” she awkwardly turned to the boombox she bought at Goodwill and guessed it was from the early 2000s. She knew the cd that was already loaded and figured number four was spot on, plus it’d be a good song to dance to. The song was bomb, and the rest of the cd would be a pretty good soundtrack to fuck to. She was pretty sure that she wouldn’t even notice the music after a while. She was ready to get wrapped up in one large man who waited for her patiently on the edge of her bed.

She hit play and faced her audience.

“What a Man” by EnVouge and Salt-N-Peppa began to play. She’d always liked her nineties rap and R&B. 

Was that song cheesy? Yes.

Should she have chosen another one? Maybe.

Did she feel like her soul was on display from the blast of the first note as she watched him expectantly wait for her next move? Also yes. 

“You’re going to dance for me?” he cleared his throat and wiped his palms on his thighs. The thighs that had muscles popping out of the fabric of his pants. Those large hands mesmerized her, and she almost forgot what she was doing.

“You okay with that?”

She smiled when all he could do was nod his head yes. The knot on her shirt untied first. She made sure she rolled her shoulders as the material slinked down the skin of her arms before the shirt hit the floor. She knew by how his eyes widened that he liked what he saw even though she had no idea what she was doing. By his reaction, she knew the black, strapless bra was a good choice. 

“Whatta Man. Whatta Man. Whatta Man. Whatta Mighty Good Man” blasted through the weak speakers as best it could. The bass didn’t boom like it did back at the club, but the ladies rapping, paying homage to good men transcended the sound system.

Rey slinked her fingers to her hips as she rolled them back and forth in a circle eight, keeping the seductive rhythm to the song and somehow channeling the vibe from the ladies she worked with and had watched for a few months now. 

The molasses speed in which she unzipped the zipper seemed to make his face contort into something that looked like he was in pain. Kylo squirmed and slowly bucked his hips. She’d never seen anyone try so hard to be still and fail miserably.

Was she turning him on? 

That’s when she noticed the bulge pressing between the apex of his thighs. Yep. She definitely had turned him on. An evil smile crossed her lips. It felt so good to watch him be hard for her. 

Her skirt fell to the floor, and she tiptoed out of the tiny thing. She couldn’t help hear the grunt he tried to stifle. She always liked how her ass looked in a thong.

She couldn’t fathom what it was like as a man, walking around with their cocks swinging between their legs 24/7, but she thought his cock must hurt being constrained like that in those tight-ish pants of his. She wondered if he needed to let it breathe and get some air? Especially something so...so big underneath the constricting fabric. Since when was she so into the health of a man’s cock?

Since now apparently.

“Does it hurt?” she asked out of concern and continued to let her hands roam across her toned stomach while she waited for him to respond. She tried to calm the butterflies by caressing her belly, but the flutters weren’t going to stop any time soon. 

“What?” he asked as if coming out of a mental fog. 

“You look like you’re hurting. Does your, um,” Rey stumbled on the word cock, losing her courage but staring at the hugeness, dying to be released from his pants. 

“My cock, you mean?” He manspread his powerful legs, making his width even wider than her bed. She trapped moan in the back of her throat and tried to stifle it by biting her lip. She should’ve let it out for him to hear because the noise that came out sounded like a wounded chipmunk. 

His new stance showcased the topic of their discussion, and the view left her mute. She now understood why the male species out in the wild would peacock to woo their mate. This man had struck a pose all dressed in an expensive suit, looking like he was chiseled by Aphrodite herself. Looking the way he did pretty much secured the fact that she would absolutely let him fuck her tonight.

“Yes, your...cock.” 

“No, it doesn’t hurt. Just a bit uncomfortable, but he’s doing all right, watching you.”

“Do you want to take it out while you watch? It looks painful.” She was doing him a favor really. She in no way had any ulterior motives other than wanting him to be comfortable as he took in the show. It had nothing to do with her curiosity about just how big he was.

“You want to see it, don’t you?”

Her shyness had melted away, and it seemed easy to ask him to undress for her.

“Mmm. Hmm.” 

“I just have one request before I do.”

“Anything,” she breathed.

“Take off that bra, and I’ll take off my pants.”

She liked this game of I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.

“I want to see those perfect little tits that have been teasing me all night underneath the lace.” She had no idea that her breasts could ever tease anyone. 

She didn’t ask him why on earth would he want to see her tits. She barely filled a B cup, and they weren’t anything that got her any attention before. Now, her ass, for that matter, was something she was proud of. She had a little junk in her trunk that always got the attention of men, especially when she wore her yoga pants.

She lazily let a fingertip outline the areola on top of the satin of one of her breasts while she squeezed it with her other hand. 

“You want to see my little tits, Kylo?” 

“Fuck yes.” 

“What do you want to do with them once you can see them.”

“I want them in my mouth.” 

“Do you now?” Her hands stopped their caressing, and she moved to undo the clasp that set between what cleavage she did have. 

“I want to suck and lick them until they’re raw and sore, so the pain reminds you of me,” he grunted. He quickly began undoing his belt and pants, keeping up his end of the bargain. 

“I’d like that very much, Kylo.” She stepped closer and was able to hear his ragged breathing. She positioned herself mere inches from his face. 

“Say my name again,” he demanded as the clasp popped open.

—*—

In front of him stared the sweetest set of tits; her nipples had already pebbled. His tongue yearned to flick the sweet buds. What would she sound like as he sucked and nipped like a kid with a lollipop? His cock was so ready to feel her and be inside what he knew to be the sweetest cunt. 

“Why should I say it again?” she asked, taking her slender hand and cupping her breasts together.

“It sounds so good coming out of that pretty little mouth.”

“You like my mouth, Kylo?”

“Yes.”

“What shall we do with my mouth, Kylo?” She asked, leaving her lips in a perfect O.

“First, you’re going to fucking kiss me.”

His hands reached up to grab her waist to pull her in for the kiss, but they were met with a firm slap.

“No touching! Did you not hear the rules or do I need to repeat them?”

“You can’t expect to have your tits this close to me and not be able to taste them and you.” He was dying to know if her skin tasted as good as she smelled.

“You have to have some patience. Good things come to those who wait. And I think someone has already forgotten his end of the bargain.”

She cleared her throat and turned herself around. Her round ass tempted his hands something fierce.

She bent over, twerking her ass like Beyonce in plain view. Her pink, pussy lips peeked out from the string of her thong. Her ass was a thing of beauty--round and full. He would definitely like to take her from behind. That view alone made him writhe in glorious agony.

“Your cock, Kylo. Take it out before I have to punish you.” 

Did she just say she’d punish him? Why would she threaten him with a good time?

“I’ll take any punishment you want to give me,” he growled as he unbuttoned his slacks and kicked them off with fervor; his black underwear came off with it in the process. He was nothing if not proficient. He even took off his shirt and tie for good measure. From here on out, he wanted to be naked with her and have nothing in the way of fully having her.

He could see her bare cunt glistening from the little bit of moonlight that peeked in from the lonely window in the room. He knew he’d glide right in; she was already so wet for him. 

Peeking over her shoulder as she danced, he watched her eyes get big with wonder as she took in the view.

“I’m ready for you, Baby Girl.” He stroked himself rubbing the precum all over his tip. Using his hand on his cock was like bandaging an open wound with a band-aid when what it really needed was stitches. Only her cunt could ease the tension that was rising.

He watched her bounce backward, positioning herself between his legs, her palms balanced on his knees. He let her make all the moves. Even though he wanted to fuck her senseless right now, he would let her take it slow. At least for now.

She maneuvered her ass to his cock, making him hiss when they made skin-to-skin contact for the first time. She bounced his cock between her cheeks like she was a pro.

“Fuck, Rey.” He swallowed the lump hanging in the back of his throat. He wasn’t inside her yet, and she felt so good. Just watching her juicy ass bounce up and down his shaft was just about the sexiest foreplay he’d ever experienced.

“Are you sure you're not a stripper?” he asked. 

“Only for you, Kylo.”

“Well, if you’re my personal stripper, then those stupid rules are null and void, aren’t they?

"I guess so," she squeaked out when his hands clasped around her small waist.

"At the club, a lap dance would have to suffice, but since there are no rules here, I get to do whatever I want with you, Baby Girl."

In one swift motion, he spun her around and sat her on his lap where he came face to face with his doe-eyed beauty with the sexy British accent that drove him mad. She squealed with excitement and laughter as he grabbed her ass, grinding his hips to her hot center. Damn, she felt good underneath his hands. He wouldn't tire of caressing her soft skin.

"You can do whatever you want with me, Kylo." Her long legs straddled him, his cock resting between their bodies. They drank in each other as they stared into each other’s eyes. Their breath ragged just trying to keep up with the anticipation of what was to come. Still a head taller than Rey as she sat on his lap, he meandered his hands up the curves of her hips, around the swell of her breasts, and tightly cupped her face once again.

He leaned down millimeters from her lips and whispered, "Then kiss me, goddammit, before I burst."

Their lips burned when they finally met. Their need was dried tinder, ready to ignite. When her lips touched his, a small spark erupted into an inferno. Her lips were hot, and he'd never tasted anything quite like her. 

Cinnamon and spice and everything nice. That's what Rey's lips were made of. 

She moaned as she took his tongue with hers, intertwining them in a desperate dance. His hands moved to her the back of her head where he fisted the soft locks in his grip, tugging and pulling. He liked the small moans she let out as he did. 

"Baby girl," he pulled away. She liked being called Baby Girl, just like Morgan and Penelope from a favorite show of hers. 

She licked her lips and whimpered, begging him to keep going.

"I want to have you over and over again. I want to take my time with you tonight and make you come so hard on my mouth, my fingers, and my cock over and over again. But right now, I need to fuck you. I need to be inside you."

She didn’t need to think twice.

"Do it," she commanded.

He reached down and fumbled with his pants to find his wallet. He knew he had a whole pack of condoms in there. She'd made fun of him for it earlier, but he was glad to always be over prepared. It didn't take him long to rip open a silver packet and slap it on his throbbing cock. She watched the whole process in awe. 

"I want you to fuck me now, Kylo." It looked as if she admired his cock as much as he enjoyed her naked body on full display. 

With her words, the foreplay had ended and the real show was about to begin. She lifted her body up, pressing her knees on either side of him onto the bed, allowing them to adjust themselves to the other and prepare for the damage they were about to inflict on the other. His hands strapped to her waist, tearing the teenie-tiny thong off her body. She had one hand balanced on his shoulder and the other gripped his wet tip, and she lazily swirled it around her clit before connecting it into home base. 

Rey sank on him, inching down with the ab control of an elite athlete. She seemed to be enjoying him filling her up for the first time by taking her time, giving her body a chance to adjust to his girth.

"I've never had anyone so big before," she moaned, and his chest puffed out with pride. "Oh, oh, Baby that feels so good." Her ass popped a few times on his cock on the way down and he almost came from the little bursts of serotonin her little movements had released.

"Damn, girl," was all he could muster to say.

Warm, soft velvet. Wet. Tight. He couldn't put words into sentences once he was inside her. Her pussy walls gripped his cock so tightly. She definitely wasn't a virgin, but damn if she didn't feel like one.

Her arms draped over his shoulders, and he watched her go to work, lifting her body all the way up his shaft and slamming her pussy down as hard as she could. His grip on her ass began to help her take him over and over again--their grunting reverberating off the walls of the small room. Their mezzo-piano moans grew into a cacophony of fortissimo screams escaping from deep within. The neighbors next door would soon be complaining of the noise. 

With every thrust, her tits bounced gloriously in front of him. He was mesmerized by the motion they took when he filled her as deep and as hard as he could. He'd have to suck those sweet nipples raw later tonight when they went another round.

"Fuck me harder, Kylo. I'm so close," she begged, and who was he to deny her of her request. He worked her so hard that he knew she wouldn't be able to walk straight tomorrow.

His large fingers snaked to her clit, knowing how to make her melt. With a punishing circular motion, he rubbed her sweet mound over and over again--her body soon went limp on top of him. He knew what was to come.

A desperate wail came from her as he held her in place and thrust harder, stroking her clit in double-time. As he watched her body contort on top of him, her cunt began clenching around him. He felt the warmth of fluid running down his thighs. 

AFter her climax, he teetered on the edge, so close to feeling himself burst inside her. With one last guttural push, he came, and he came hard. The lightning flashed behind his eyelids, and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

.  
.  
.

Kylo didn’t know how long they stayed connected on the edge of her bed. Time had stopped as they felt each other’s skin again and again with feathery touches while he was still inside her. The world ceased moving as he nipped her heated flesh and licked the perspiration still damp from their tryst.

Whispers of again and next time floated in the dark. 

Feeling himself go limp inside her made him burn for her again. Never before had sex felt that good. She had a magic within her that had him head over heels already, and he didn’t want to leave her bed anytime soon.

Without words, he scooped her up, taking her into his arms and effortlessly slipped their bodies under her covers. The two lovers made themselves at home in each other's embrace where they fell asleep until they awoke for round two. 

\--*--

“This is all mine?” Her mouth hung agape, catching flies as she stared at the biggest closet she’d ever seen. It was already stocked with clothes, shoes, and accessories galore. “You didn’t have to do this, Kylo. It’s too much!” She couldn’t quite grasp that this was all hers.

“You deserve to be spoiled, and like I told you before you moved in, you’ll never want for anything ever again. As long as you’re with me, I will keep you and make sure you’re taken care of.”

“Just as long as I fuck you every now and then, right?” she giggled. 

They’d been inseparable since that fateful night a few months ago, and she finally agreed to move in with him after he’d been begging her to since their first night together. She wasn’t one to need a fancy apartment, a personal driver, and all the other rich people things; she’d fuck him because she truly knew she wanted this man. The rest was just icing on the cake.

“Blow jobs work, too,” he said with a smirk. 

She loved when her boyfriend’s dry humor emerged. 

“Oh, and we both know how much you like those.” She turned to face him, and a little part of her melted when she saw him smile. 

“You are the best at them. I’d buy you a trophy, but it seems I’ve spent all my money on this closet for you.”

“I don’t need a trophy, Mr. Ren.” Rey dropped to her knees and began unbuckling his belt. “I just need you.”

“Kriff, I love you so fucking much.” His hands did their thing and pulled her hair from around her face. She knew he did it, so he could get a good look at her, taking him in her mouth over and over again.

Rey smiled as she took out his cock, and right before she went to work, she whispered, “I love you, too.”

And they lived and fucked happily ever after. 

The end. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I’m so glad you joined me! Let me know what you think, please, even if it’s just an emoji, I love feedback! 
> 
> Now I’m off to finish my A/B/O “You Should See Me in a Crown” about King Ren and the handmaiden, Rey!

**Author's Note:**

> What’d ya think?
> 
> I’m on twitter at 3todream3


End file.
